Negative Differential Resistance (NDR) is a property displayed by some devices where an increase in current across the device results in a decreased voltage across the device in some operational regimes. Similarly, an increase in voltage across an NDR device may result in a decreased amount of current. NDR devices have the potential to dramatically increase the speed of computing devices. However, implementation of NDR devices has been hampered by a number of challenges, such as incompatibility of NDR materials (e.g. indium phosphide, gallium arsenide) with silicon and the high power requirements to maintain the state of NDR devices when the NDR devices are not in active use.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.